1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to value added services in communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of communication systems enable messaging between users. However, the language that is preferred by a first user (or sender) of a message may not necessarily be the same as that preferred by a second user (or receiver) of the message. With present communication systems, if the first user prefers communicating in English while the second user prefers communicating in Korean, a message sent by the first user will most probably be in English and the second user may have trouble understanding the message. The second user may have to use a translation tool to translate the message into Korean in order to understand the message.
The first user may instead request invocation of a translation tool for translation of messages before being delivered to the second user, when the first user is a subscriber of a Rich Communication Service (RCS). The first user may request translation of messages, irrespective of the capabilities of the network and user equipment at the second user's end. However, the first user has to make the request manually and should also be aware of the preferred language of the second user. A similar service is not available for messages delivered from the second user (which may be Korean, as described above) to the first user, if the second user is not an RCS user. The first user once again has to manually translate the message into his preferred language (which may be English, as described above).